lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Armstrong
Brad Armstrong is the main character of LISA: THE PAINFUL. The game surrounds his journey of sacrifice to save Buddy from the Rando Army by any means necessary. He is constantly hounded by the haunted memories of his broken past, the abuse from his father Marty Armstrong and the suicide of his sister, Lisa. History Lisa The First Brad is not directly mentioned in Lisa: The First. However, events have had a profound effect on Brad as he witnessed the abuse of Lisa first-hand, and lives with the guilt and regret of not being able to stop Marty. LISA: THE PAINFUL Before the events of Lisa The RPG and the White Flash, Brad was a drug addict and was a prolific Karate instructor. He lived with Richard Weeks and his family and had a respectful relationship with them, despite his past. Due to the abuse from Marty Armstrong, he became a Karate instructor, possibly to teach others to protect themselves. We can see that he wanted to protect others due through the beginning of the game, taking a beating for his three friends. To further this behavior, he became the owner of his own Dojo and would go on to train a number of students, including Dusty Armstrong and Bernard. The game begins years after the White Flash, long after the world has lost all law and women from the planet. Brad finds Buddy alone on the ground and adopts Buddy to protect her from the outside world. Appearance and Personality Before finding Buddy, Brad sported a beard and afro with an open Hawaiian shirt covering a plain white tee. However, due to age and possible stress with protecting Buddy, he began to lose it and by the beginning of the game, had become bald on his crown. Brad is a solemn, quiet and often depressed man, constantly brooding and keeping to himself. He rarely shows much emotion outwardly, but in the end is shown to be extremely dedicated to his mission of saving Buddy. Throughout his journey, he can be inflicted with injuries, superficial to life-threatening and his body will reflect these changes as a reminder of his past actions. Story The story of Lisa: The RPG begins with Rick, Cheeks and Sticky being beaten up by a group of children over the boys stealing their ball. Brad steps in and lies to the children that he stole the balls to protect his friends to be beaten up instead. This may be due to the lack of affection that Marty gave him and that he wants to protect others. Brad proceeds to walk back to his house to be confronted by a drunk Marty watching TV. He has a beer bottle thrown at him and is told to go to his room, a familiar motif to that of the beginning of Lisa: The First. After Brad cries alone in his room, a time skip occurs to after the White Flash to an older Brad taking a drug called Joy. It looks like, from his demeanour that due to his past he carries a large burden and takes this drug to deal with his demons. Brad overhears a baby in the distance and brings it back to his house. He is met by amazement by the guys as there are no women after the White Flash and therefore, no babies. They note that they can give her to Rando to begin repopulating the human race and that they will be given resources in return. Brad however wants to keep Buddy inside to protect her from the outside world, shunning the possibility of depopulation. Brad sees this as a second chance of retribution and to be able to protect someone else and make of for his perceived failure of protecting Lisa from Marty, despite the possible consequences to the human race. The men then commit to raising Buddy themselves, with Brad attempting to quit his Joy addiction. They build a cave underneath the house to raise her in secret. We then see the struggle over many years of them building the cave with Brad slowly balding. The song that plays while we see this montage is 'The Sacrifice', this may just mean the sacrifice of time that Brad is making to raise Buddy, but also the sacrifice of the future of the entire human race, to give Brad another chance of protecting someone. During this time, however, as Buddy grows up, we see Brad turning to his Joy addiction and alcoholism, shockingly similar to the way Marty acted when raising Brad and Lisa. This seems to be due to, when not taking Joy, he sees vision of Marty as Lisa did. Taking the Joy makes these visions disappear. It is seen that even as a young adult, Brad keeps Buddy in the basement and when she tried to escape to explore the world, forces her back inside. This shows that, while Brad feels he has the best intentions to protect Buddy from the outside world, he is doing the very same to her as Marty did to Lisa as he sees her crying downstairs, alone. After a while, Brad attempts to quit Joy again and fashions a mask for Buddy, to allow them to explore the outside world after seeing what he is doing to her. Brad then learns to lighten up and allow himself to enjoy life. Buddy puts makeup on Brad and then the other guys, showing that there is more to life than drinking and sitting around all day. That Buddy represents more than just the last female but a vital part of the human race. Despite this, he relapses into Drinking and taking Joy, moreso than last time. After Brad's binge of Joy and alcohol, he hears a dog bark in the distance and finds Terry Hintz up a tree, fleeing from the dog. After defeating the dog, Terry joins Brad. Walking back to his house, he finds Cheeks dying on the ground. With his last breath, Cheeks tells Brad that Buddy has been kidnapped. Brad then sets off with Terry, reluctantly, to search for Buddy. Upon entering a door to the Factory Town, Brad will enter a flashback of his past with Rick, seemingly before the White Flash and after Lisa's death. Brad walks in on Rick's masculine Wife, Shelly, greeting each other. She continues on to say Rick should be home soon with very little enthusiasm. After a short while Rick returns home from what looks like a white collar job. Rick asks Shelly if she has started dinner as he mentioned Brad was coming to visit, she nonchalantly brushes this off and states she hasn't started dinner. Rick ends up covering up for her and orders takeout, showing that Shelly doesn't seem to care about either of them. Rick also asks where Junior, his son, is in which Shelly says she doesn't care again. Upon finishing dinner, is 'son' Junior comes downstairs. Junior is obviously a black male alluding to Shelly cheating on Rick and keeping the child. Junior proceeds to tell Rick "Fuck you old man". and leaves promptly. Shelly also takes her leave to watch TV -- alone. Rick and Brad go outside to speak over a few beers starting small talk over his new lawnmower. Rick gives up and confesses to Brad that he wants a life like him and that his wife hates him and that he knows that his son is a 'whole 'nother story'. He thinks of himself as a joke and that his life is a joke. He admires that Brad has no wife or kids, that he teaches marshal arts and that his life is awesome. Suddenly, BRad has a hallucination of Lisa, with her standing inbetween himself and Rick. He tell Brad not to forget about her, showing how while Rick believed he has it hard, Brad has scars that will never heal. The hallucination ends with Brad laying infront of the entrance to the Factory Town. Battle Statistics Skills Brad is a Party Member that can use a Combo dial to use skills, though he can also use them directly from the Skills menu. Brad's combo type is called "Armstrong Style". The buttons below can be used in certain combinations to use a normal skill. When used, the above skills will deal individual damage, as well as the damage of the relevant skill (if completed). | class="Content Text" |(WWS) An Armstrong classic. | class="Content" |2 | class="Content" |3 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WSD) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |5 | class="Content" |10 |- | class="Content Text" |Dropkick | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DWWA) A flying double foot press | class="Content" |6 | class="Content" |10 |- | class="Content Text" |Suprise Attack | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDA) An unsuspected kick to the groin. Causes stunning. | class="Content" |3 | class="Content" |5 |- | class="Content Text" |Machine Gun Fist | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAWA) Unleash a flurry of punches. | class="Content" |7 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Horse Stance | class="Content" |Chosen from Skills menu, does not have a dial combo. | class="Content Text" |Assumes a sturdy Horse Stance, increases SP. | class="Content" |8 | class="Content" |0 |- | class="Content Text" |Tackle | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDW) An American classic. Capable of knocking the opponent over. | class="Content" |10 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 2 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WDD) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |12 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Head Slide | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(SDDS) A sliding head strike at the opponent's knees. Causes tripping. | class="Content" |13 | class="Content" |20 |- | class="Content Text" |Headbutt | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAD) A full force slam with your shiny head. | class="Content" |15 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 3 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WSS) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |18 | class="Content" |20 |- | class="Content Text" |Cannonball | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDS) Fly in like a cannonball. | class="Content" |20 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 4 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WDAS) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |22 | class="Content" |25 |- | class="Content Text" |Charging Headbutt | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAWS) A flying slam with your shiny head. Capable of stunning. | class="Content" |24 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text BottomLeft" |Homerun Head Slide | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(SDDW) A sliding head strike at the opponent's knees. Causes tripping. | class="Content" |25 | class="Content BottomRight" |20 |} Battle Quotes Art File:7c1436fabbccb5e7f0cff4c72058fd3b4a6463c6_full_550.jpg Tips Brad is bar none the strongest character in the entire game, even when missing two limbs. Despite being fairly weak at the beginning, Brad grows steadily stronger as the game progresses- he gains the ability to stun, mass trip, throw fireballs and deal strong, single-target damage. Brad doesn't, however, have any debuff removers or support abilites, making him entirely damage focused. Brad can be good partnered with anyone, and his large variety of moves allows him to be useful in any situation, despite his Joy addiction. At the end of the game, Brad's class changes from "Nobody" to "Failure"- this unlocks several extremely powerful moves only used for the final stretch, such as Burning Head Slide. Trivia Category:Character Category:Party Member